Being Shinigami
by Seijatachi
Summary: A demon born without purpose is given one. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

* * *

><p>It is a beautiful day out by the Phantomhive manor. The sun is shining bright, the sky is a beautiful blue, and there isn't even a cloud in sight. Everything is perfect.<p>

Minus the destroyed garden, of course.

Sebastian and Finny stood outside, in front of the ruined garden. It was an honest mistake, Finny had taken out almost all the flowers instead of the weeds. And now, said gardener is apologizing non-stop.

"I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Sebastian! Please forgive me, it was an accident! I swear!" Finny cries once again. Sebastian just shakes his head and sighs heavily.

"There is nothing you can do now except make it worse, so just go inside," the butler says. Finny nods his head solemnly and heads back to the manor.

Sebastian breathes out a sigh once more before crouching down and pulling out the weeds from the garden. There was really nothing that could be done about the removed flowers.

After he finished pulling out the weeds, and disposing of both the removed flowers and weeds, the butler started to head inside. But, at that moment, something felt very wrong. There are two other presences that most certainly do not belong.

Two other demons.

Even before he heard his master shout his name, Sebastian had already appeared in front Ciel's desk. In front of them were the two demons, eyes glowing red with hunger and excitement. They were lanky, like teenagers. And, more than likely, they were a lot younger than the butler.

"**Well, well, well,**" one of them says, her lips curling back into a nasty smirk, "**There's the demon butler right here.**"

"**I can see that. He plays dress up pretty good. And for such a tiny master,**" the other one replies, though he is grinning like a mad man. "**Then again, the little brat's soul does look quite delicious.**"

Sebastian growls, his own eyes glowing red, "I suggest you two leave. **Now.**"

The first demon pouts, but the amusement is clear in her eyes, "**Aww, but we just got here. Do we not get any tea?**" The second one chuckles.

"Sebastian, this is an order," Ciel speaks, his voice hard. "_Kill them!_"

The butler allows a smile to play at his lips, "**Yes, my lord.**"

Immediately, Sebastian charges at the two demons. One of them gets pinned to the floor, a knife buried in his throat, while the other one jumped to the ceiling. The pinned demon spits blood at the butler's face and grins madly. The free one leaps toward the Earl, clawed hands ready to dig into the boy's chest.

Sebastian curses and is immediately in front of Ciel just in the nick of time. He grabs the demon and slams her down onto the desk, shattering it completely. She snarls and the butler feels something get embedded into his chest, then it's gone.

The demon smirks, then calls out, "**The job is done, let's get out of here!**"

"**No way! Let's get some food first!**" the other one coughs as he stands up, still grinning, but he sends a glare at Sebastian. The one Sebastian has a hold of sighs, but smiles in agreement. The butler growls. And suddenly, both the demons have disappeared from the room.

The next few things that can be heard are a few shouts, something shattering, gun shots, and then an ear piercing scream. A scream that sounded a lot like May-Rin's. Before Ciel can even speak, the butler was gone without a single word. The only thing on Sebastian's mind was the order to kill. And kill he would.

Sebastian appears in main lobby where the scream sounded from. Unfortunately, it was indeed May-Rin. She had been carrying dishes back to the kitchen, and they were now all over the floor, shattered completely. May-Rin's glasses were tossed aside onto the floor, and she had a gun in each hand. However, she was laying on the floor with no sign movement. Her eyes were wide open, but they held no life in them.

May-Rin is dead.

"_Take this, you bastards!_" Bard shouts from the kitchen just as an explosion occurs. The butler turns his head, but then a searing pain rips through his entire body. His eyesight blurs and darkens to black, he covers his ears to keep the sharp ringing out even though it was only in his head.

Minutes, or maybe it was only a few seconds, go by until Sebastian is able to think clearly again. The burning pain and sharp ringing disappears, and his eyesight is restored. In front him, however, is Snake shouting at him.

"Black! Are you okay?! asks Wilde," the former circus member shouts frantically, though the last bit was said at a normal tone. Sebastian immediately grabs his shoulders, surprising Snake, and practically shoves him toward to the doors. Snake stumbles a bit before he turns around.

"Go outside!" the butler yells, heading towards the smokey kitchen. He could hear coughing and bit of struggling.

"Black!" Snake calls. "What about-"

"Never mind her, just go outside!" Sebastian repeats his earlier order, aware that the former circus member was about to question what happened to the maid.

Snake doesn't move, instead he stands there. He tries to retort, "Black-"

"**Go!**" Sebastian snarls, voice darkening to a more demonic tone. He turns around to face him, eyes glowing red, "**Now!**"

A chill runs up and down Snake's body. He turns around and dashes out of the manor, his scaly companions following him. The former circus member was aware of Sebastian's strict and sometimes terrifying ways due to the mishaps with the other servants. But he has never seen that side of him before, whatever that side was.

The butler faces the smokey kitchen area before heading into the smoke itself. Now everything was silent, the coughing and struggling has stopped. That was bad.

Sebastian enters the kitchen. Though the smoke was heavier here, it was clearing out due to the gaping hole in the wall thanks to the earlier explosion. The butler's eyes scan the room, and find Bard. Dead. Sebastian scowls.

"**These servants sure are bothersome,**" a voice says behind the butler. Sebastian whips around, growling. "**A maid with guns, and a chef who blows up the kitchen.**"

They were both there, the female and the male. Both of them were grinning madly, clearly amused by all of this. The butler glares at them.

"**You look pretty exhausted,**" the male laughs.

"**Are you enjoying our earlier present?**" the female asks, smirking. Sebastian thinks back to whatever she embedded into his chest, which makes him wonder if that was what caused the pain earlier.

At that moment, the butler hears the sharp ringing in his head again, but he ignores it. He refused to let on how much it bothered him. Not with the order to kill them still on his mind. And instead of answering her question, he charges at the both of them.

Sebastian grabs the female demon and throws her through a wall. The other demon lunges for him, clawed hands reaching for his throat. Sebastian dodges and grabs his arm and pins him to the floor. In one swift movement, the butler dislocates the his shoulder. The demon cries out more in anger than in pain.

"Mr. Sebastian, look out!" Finny shouts. The butler ducks down just as a large statue flies over him. He hears the grunt from the female demon as she gets thrown back. When Sebastian looks over at the gardener, the searing pain returns. Sebastian chokes, and the demon uses this as an opportunity. He flips the butler onto the ground and stands up with a scowl on his face.

The demon grabs his shoulder and pops back into place, growling while doing so. Finny searches for something else to use, as Sebastian was writhing on the floor in pain. The gardener grabs the door and is just about to throw it when he sees that the dark creature has vanished. He lowers the door and looks around, when suddenly, he is picked up by his throat.

"**I swear, you humans are nothing but troublesome creatures!**" the demon hisses, but his smile does not leave his face, "**But you certainly provide a good meal...**"

Just as he is about to take the gardener's soul, his arm is ripped off. Finny drops to the ground and immediately scurries away from the severed arm. With absolute fear on his face, he watches as Sebastian, the Phantomhive family butler, rip off the demon's head and tear out his heart.

The body collapses onto the floor, and Sebastian stands over it, the heart still in his hand. He looks at Finny, his eyes glowing red, making the gardener's blood run cold.

"**Get out,**" Sebastian growls, "**Now!**"

Finny scrambles to his feet and dashes out of the manor through the hole. Sebastian watches him until he's gone. Then he crushes the heart in his hand, and drops the piece of muscle onto the floor. The butler cringes when the sharp ringing returns.

"_Sebastian!_" the butler hears his name get called by Ciel. He curses, almost forgetting about the other demon. Immediately, Sebastian is in his master's study.

However, he was too late.

Ciel's lifeless body falls to the floor at the demon's feet. Also on the floor was Tanaka. But Sebastian couldn't focus on that. The only he could focus on was the absolute rage at the fact that demon just stole his meal.

"**No wonder you made a contract with him,**" she says, licking her lips. "**His soul was very delicious.**"

Sebastian starts forward, ready to tear her apart, when the searing pain returns once more. He stops in his tracks, and falls to his knees. The demon strolls over to him, kneeling down and tilting his chin up.

"**Oh, you poor thing,**" the demon sighs, but her lips are pulled back into that nasty smirk.

That's when, despite the burning pain, Sebastian rips out her throat with his teeth. He spits out the piece of flesh and she gives out a screech before she disappears. The butler growls, trying to stay awake, but it's like his body is shutting down.

And then darkness consumes him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

><p>To go inside and face the madness.<br>Or to stay outside in assumed safety.

The gardener with amazing strength.  
>The footman with venomous snakes.<p>

Both were full of fear.  
>What to do? What to do!<p>

Inside were the dark creatures.  
>The demons.<p>

Haunting voices and glowing red eyes.  
>Covered in black. Taking lives with ease.<p>

And then there was the butler.  
>Known as the "black butler".<p>

Perfect.  
>Always Perfect<p>

He too had the haunting voice.  
>He too had the glowing red eyes.<p>

Is this "black butler" really  
>The devil in disguise?<p>

Were they lied to all along?

Terrified.  
>Horrified.<p>

The gardener and footman left.  
>Scaly companions following.<p>

Both of them just left.  
>Out of complete fear.<p>

Away from the hell inside that manor.

But when they had left  
>They were unaware<p>

Of that dєad body  
>In front of the manor<p>

Human.  
>Dead.<br>Cold.  
>Lifeless.<p>

A broken neck thanks to  
>That demon that got away.<p>

This dead young man is alone.  
>This dead young man is bait.<p>

Bait for a shinigami.  
>A grim reaper.<br>A death god.

One dressed in red.  
>One with a chainsaw.<p>

When he arrived at the scene  
>All was quiet. Too quiet.<p>

Collect the records.

This was very off. Abnormal.  
>Where is that little gardener?<p>

What is that over there?  
>Curious, he goes to see.<p>

Smoke.  
>A hole in the wall.<p>

Going inside and seeing death.  
>Two humans with no souls.<p>

One beheaded demon.  
>A crushed heart beside it.<p>

Upstairs, peeking inside the study.  
>Two humans with no souls.<p>

One demon butler on the floor.  
>He did not stir or make a sound.<p>

The red reaper comes closer to see.  
>The demon butler still did not move.<p>

No, he was not dead. What a relief.  
>However, he seemed to be in pain.<p>

Each breath was shallow and ragged.  
>His pale face was slightly pink with a fever<p>

He was hot.  
>Burning even.<p>

The red reaper frowns,  
>Not quite sure what to do.<p>

He was pretty sure demons  
>Do not get fevers.<p>

The red reaper picks the demon up  
>Muttering a few words just to himself.<p>

"This will be a hell of a lot of fun…"

Then they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>Drifting in and out of consciousness. Sometimes getting a glimpse of white, but it mostly remains black. His entire body aches and his head hurts. He is cold and hot all at once. Sleep.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"...you just listen to me!?"<em>

_"No. I have heard enough, I have seen enough. I want that _pest_ out of here, _now!_"_

_"He is not one of them anymore, you know that! I showed you the results, they do not lie - I am not lying! He-"_

_"_Enough!_"_

_"No! William, you have to understand. I know that it may seem unbelievable, but he..."_

* * *

><p><em>He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even open his own eyes. It was like something was holding him down, making it impossible to move - to do anything!<em>

_Frustration nagged at him constantly. He had heard what they said, but he didn't know exactly who or what they were talking about._

* * *

><p><em>"...almost been a month. Do you know when he'll wake up?"<em>

_"Sorry, Grell, but I have no idea when he'll wake up. I'm not even sure if he'll ever wake up. However, he has been showing signs of regaining consciousness. I just can't be certain. Again, I'm sorry."_

_"Okay... But is it true? Is he really a shinigami now?"_

_"I believe so, based off of the results. However, I'm not sure if he _truly_ is one. There are only so many things I can find out when he's unconscious."_

_"Right."_

* * *

><p><em>Were they talking about him? Is he really what they said? A shinigami?!<em>

_No. That was impossible! There is no way something like that could happen. Surely they were talking about someone else. Not him! No!_

**_I am a demon!_**

* * *

><p>Burning. Everything is burning. It was like someone managed to set him on fire inside and out. His whole body hurt, and there was a stabbing pain in his head.<p>

Something crawls up his throat, something acidic.

He moves, _finally_ he moves. His hands find the edge of whatever he was laying on, and he leans over it. There's a loud gasp from someone near him.

"Sebastian!?"

The raven haired male vomits. It tastes and smells absolutely awful. Acid mixed with the metallic taste of blood is stuck in his mouth. He coughs and spits whatever else he can onto the floor.

Opening his eyes, blinking a few times to allow his vision to clear, Sebastian sees pale red liquid on the floor. Slowly, he shifts his position to where he is just sitting on the...table.

In front of him is a familiar redheaded shinigami, Grell Sutcliff.

The redhead looks surprised, disgusted, concerned, and over joyed all at once. He grins, showing off his sharp teeth, before attacking him with a tight hug.

"Oh, Sebas~chan! I'm so glad you finally woke up - that you're okay!" Grell cries onto his shoulder.

"Get off me," Sebastian growls, not liking the contact. The redhead reluctantly complies, and resumes his earlier position.

The room is white and very clean (minus the foul vomit, of course). Grell looks incredibly out of place because of all the red. Sebastian looks at his hands and notices that his gloves have been removed. Looking closely, he sees that the contract has faded, and appears very faint on his pale skin. Like an old scar.

Immediately, memories return to the raven haired male. Memories of the two demons that invaded the Phantomhive manor. He took care of one of them, but that other one... She took the young master's soul - his meal. Sebastian feels his blood boil with rage.

Grell, sensing Sebastian's anger, coughs to try and get his attention. It works, as the raven haired male looks at him.

"Well, I believe you should probably know a few things," the redhead says. "First, you are in the hospital part of the Shinigami Department. Second, you have actually be unconscious for a little over a month. And third, uhm... You're a shinigami..."

Sebastian stares at him, eyeing him carefully. He didn't appear to be lying. But this doesn't make any sense. There's no way he could be a shinigami. He's a demon. How-

**_"There's the demon butler right here."_**

**_"The job is done, let's get out of here!"_**

**_"Are you enjoying our earlier present?"_**

_They were looking for him. They did something to him. Did they do this? Did they make him a shinigami?_

IMPOSSIBLE!

Suddenly, Sebastian is off the table and in front of Grell. He grabs the redhead by the shoulders and looks at him straight in the eyes.

"Tell me you're not lying."

"I'm not lying, you are a shinigami," Grell says firmly, not phased by the raven haired male's sudden actions. Though, to be perfectly honest, he was enjoying how close Sebastian was to him.

_He isn't lying..._

At that moment, the door to the room opens. A young woman with pale blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail enters the room. From behind her glasses, yellow-green eyes widen in surprise. Then she smiles.

"Glad to see you're awake, Sebastian Michaelis. I'm Claire Andrews."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

><p>Claire Andrews is the nurse who has been attending to Sebastian while he was unconscious. She wanted to run a few more tests now that he was awake. Currently, the nurse was questioning him about his eyesight.<p>

"All shinigami are incredibly near-sighted. You, however, say you see can everything just fine?"

"Yes."

She writes that down in her little blue notebook. Then she looks up at him, eyeing him carefully before instructing him to follow her. He complies, and Grell follows right behind him. The nurse leads them into another room.

"Stand there," Claire says, pointing at a spot on the floor. Sebastian does as instructed while the nurse walks up to the other end of the room, and stands next to a poster on the wall. She points at a big letter 'E' on the top. "Read each line, top to bottom."

Too easy. No effort needed.

The nurse writes this down in her little blue notebook, a rather impressed look on her small face. Claire Andrews, in one simple and general word, is small. She looks up at him and snickers, but the former demon ignores it. Grell does not.

"What's so funny?" the redhead asks. Claire looks over at him.

"Nothing, he's just kind of weird. That's all."

Sebastian almost snorts. Of course he is weird. He supposed to be a demon, not a shinigami. This shouldn't even be happening. He should be back at the Phantomhive manor, making sure everything is running smoothly. Making sure the young master is okay and that the servants aren't causing any trouble.

_Not _here.

"By the way, Grell," the nurse says. "Shouldn't you inform William that our good friend here has woken up?"

Grell almost sort of jerks at that, like someone just hit him. After the redhead had brought the unconscious butler here, William was furious. He was appalled at the fact there was a demon here. And he was even more repulsed at the idea of Sebastian being a shinigami. William absolutely hated it.

None the less, the redheaded shinigami left the room in search of his superior.

* * *

><p><em>"I want him out of here!" William shouts, infuriated with the blonde nurse in front of him. He turns around, about to leave the room.<em>

_Claire Andrews tries to retort, "But he's a shinigami now! William! This could - this is... He - I... I..." The nurse was choked up, the words unable to come out of her mouth anymore. So instead she stands there and waits for William to leave the room. When he does, he slams the door._

_Just outside was Grell, who had clearly heard the shouting from inside. He stumbles back a few steps as his superior comes out, boring an expression of anger._

_"Will, are you-"_

_"Grell," he interrupts the redhead, still walking. "I would prefer if you don't give me any updates on that pest in the room. I'd rather not hear anything about him."_

_"Okay. But, Will, I-"_

_"You have work to do as well, Sutcliff," his superior reminds him. Grell pouts in minor protest. "The world doesn't stop just because _it_ did. Now get to work!"_

* * *

><p>Despite the urge of wanting to hang out with his beloved Will and tell him everything, the redhead respected his superior's wishes. Perhaps William will make an exception upon hearing this update, as it <em>is<em> rather important.

Grell politely knocks on his superior's office door and waits for a reply. There's a heavy sigh, "Come in."

William looks up from his paperwork to see an all too familiar red reaper come inside his office. Grell has his usual sharp toothed grin on his face as he skips over to William's desk.

"I have some important news for you, Will darling~" the redhead chimes, deciding to get to the point.

William tries to retort, "If it's about that pest, I-"

"Shush!" Grell interrupts, putting a finger to his superior's lips. William just about smacks his hand away, but the redhead quickly pulls his hand back to himself. "I think you should know that Sebastian has finally woken up."

Silence falls upon them, a thick and uncomfortable silence. Tension hangs around them as well, like a heavy fog. Grell almost regrets informing his superior of this as he fidgets under the heavy gaze of William. A gaze that soon turns into a scowl as he abruptly stands up.

"I'm going."

"Um, going where, exactly?" the redhead asks, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I'm going to say hello to our guest," William says as he walks out of his office, the redheaded reaper right behind him.

"Sure you are..." Grell mutters under his breath. His superior glances at him from over his shoulder.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Will darling~!"

The two reapers walk down the halls in silence, William in the lead with Grell following right behind him. At some point, the redhead takes the lead since earlier Claire had moved Sebastian to another room. Grell opens the door and they both step inside the room.

Sebastian is sitting down on a table as the blonde nurse draws blood from his arm. The former demon glances at the pair who just walked in, but doesn't say anything. Claire doesn't look up until she finishes drawing out the blood. She removes the needle, uses a cotton ball to wipe up the small bit of crimson liquid, and faces William.

"Ah, nice to see you again, William," she says as she tosses the cotton ball in the trash. Claire moves to the counter and takes out a tiny glass vile and starts putting the thick liquid in it.

"The same to you, Andrews," he replies. Then he looks over at Sebastian. "And how are you?"

Sebastian smiles, but it clearly doesn't reach his eyes. "Just fine, thank you."

Claire Andrews snickers, causing heads to turn towards her. The blonde nurse looks at them and smiles politely, "He is definitely a shinigami now, William, he's just a little different from the rest of us."

This time, Sebastian does snort. Grell looks over at him, but the former demon pays no mind to him.

"I see," William says, glancing at the male sitting on the table. His eyes are that same yellow-green as every other reaper. "Andrews, I wish to speak with you in private, later today." Then he leaves the room without another word.

The blonde nurse sighs quietly through her nose before looking at Sebastian and Grell, "Well, that's all. You two can leave now. And Sebastian, make sure you tell me if your eyesight starts to change."

"Right," he says as he stands up from the table. Grell immediately latches onto to his arm, despite the former demon's protest, and begins to lead him out of the room. He's already babbling.

"You know, Sebas~chan, despite how much I love you in your butler uniform, you should probably change it for something else. We'll go out and get something new for you, and something to eat, too. I'm starving, and I'm sure you are as well-"

The raven haired male glares at the red reaper, but Grell ignores it. To be reminded that he is no longer a butler, and the fact that he will have to eat actual food bothers him. Earlier, when Grell had left to fetch William, his stomach let out a growl, to which Claire snickered and told him that he won't be eating souls anymore now.

Sebastian vaguely wonders if he still can, since he is _different_ after all. He also wonders if he'll actually have to sleep now, too. And feel those annoying human emotions. The former demon frowns at these thoughts.

He was a demon, and now he's a shinigami. But even then, he's not _truly_ a shinigami.

_Just what exactly am I then?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

><p>Torture. Though this was a lesser kind of practice, he was sure it was still a kind of torture. Sitting in this little cafe, a plate of food in front of him with a small glass of wine beside it, and a redheaded reaper sitting across from him. Yes. Surely this was some kind of torture.<p>

Despite the annoying hunger in his stomach, Sebastian refused to touch his food. He wasn't quite sure why himself, his own reasons were rather vague. Perhaps he didn't want to be disappointed by the lack of flavor it normally had when he was a demon.

That thought puts a sour taste in mouth. He _was_ a demon. Now he isn't.

"Sebastian," Grell's voice shakes him out of his thoughts. Of course, hearing his name only produces news thoughts.

The name _Sebastian_ was given to him by the young master. Demons don't have names, they don't need them. It's an unnecessary thing, just a word to identify someone. That's why demons drop the name as soon as the claim their master's soul. The identity they had is no longer needed.

He never got the boy's soul. And the only name he is known by is the one Ciel gave him. _Sebastian_, the name of the young master's dead _dog_.

"Hey!" Grell waves a hand in front of former demon's face. "Stop ignoring meee~!" he whines.

Sebastian sighs and places his attention on the redhead, "What is it?"

"I'm just curious as to why you aren't eating your food," he replies, glancing down at the plate full of food. Grell's was plate was nearly empty, and his glass of wine hardly had any liquid left. "It's good food, I promise."

The former demon looks down at his food. It smelled nice, but taste is a completely different thing. All the human food he has ever had in his life has been completely tasteless. The only thing that held true flavor was the soul of a human, one filled with hatred and despair is always a nice meal.

Sebastian picks up the utensil and scoops up a bite of food. Hesitantly, he eats it. Much to his surprise, there's actual flavor. Never in his long life has human food ever held any sort of taste. Of course, it didn't quite compare to souls.

"It's good," the former demon says, taking another bite. Grell grins in triumph.

"I told you~" he remarks. "Humans come up with pretty good food. Of course, we have our own little cafeteria to eat at, I just like coming out and eating at these little cafes. They are quite nice, something fitting for a woman such as myself."

Sebastian glances at the redhead before finishing his plate of food, the hunger in his stomach now gone. It truly was good food, and it makes him wonder about all the food he made during his time as the Phantomhive butler. All of those sweets he made. Ha, he would finally be able to actually taste his own cooking.

It was around this time that sun was starting to set, like it had grown tired of watching this part of the world and had decided to move on. The sky was losing its blue color, now gaining a more pink tone. Of course, that would soon go away to be replaced with a dark midnight blue, and then black.

To Grell, this was perfect. Sitting at a table, just the two of them, with the sun setting... Ah, such a wonderful and beautiful thing. Naturally, the redhead thought of this like a date. A date with his beloved Sebas~chan! And to the former demon, of course, this was nothing of the sort. Just them eating out.

That's all.

"Grell," Sebastian starts, shaking the redhead out of whatever fantasy he was previously in. "Where exactly will I be staying at? I-"

"Oh yes!" Grell interrupts, clapping his hands together. A light blush creeps across his grinning face and the former demons fears what he will hear next. "Since things were a bit complicated and Will refused to discuss anything with me, you might be staying with me."

As if his world hadn't already been crushed after learning that he was a shinigami, it was now like a pile of dust. Of course, there was a small chance he wouldn't have to stay with him, but he highly doubted he would get that chance.

Yes. This was definitely a kind of torture.

Sebastian sighs heavily, "I see. You won't be trying anything funny if I end having to sleep, will you?" he asks, eyeing the redhead carefully.

"No, no! Of course not!" Grell laughs nervously. He isn't used to seeing the yellow-green color in the former demon's eyes. It was so different, but also so beautiful...

* * *

><p>There's a light knock on his office door. He looks up from his paperwork and tells whoever was out there to come in. Although, he was fairly certain he already knew who it could be. A young woman with pale blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail enters his office. Claire Andrews.<p>

"You said you wanted to speak with me, William."

Said male sighs heavily before resting his chin on his hands, "Yes. Why don't you go ahead and give me a report on what exactly we have here."

Claire allows a small smile to cross her lips, "Well, like I said earlier, he is a shinigami, just a little different. Demon blood still clearly runs through his veins. His eyesight is as clear as ever, however, I told him to inform me if anything changes. Speed and strength are the same. He does have to eat regular food, but whether or not he can still eat a soul is unknown-"

_Let's keep it that way, too._

"-I'm not sure if he'll have to sleep like a normal shinigami either. Uh, that's really all I have to report on. Will that be all?"

William closes his eyes to allow of the information to sink in. So he isn't a demon, yet he isn't really a shinigami either? Never in his life did he think something like this would occur. And now he's stuck with it.

"I suppose, though, I do have one question."

"Hm?"

"Why are you so interested in him? He's something that really should not exist, so why bother?" the reaper asks, slightly curious. Claire smiles.

"Because of a promise I made to a friend a little while ago," she answers. William raises an eyebrow at this, but Claire doesn't continue. Instead, the blonde turns around and starts to leave the office.

"Andrews," William calls. The nurse glances back at him over her shoulder. "Did you play a part in this?"

"If you mean the demon becoming a shinigami, then yes. But this time, it was more indirect. Everything else was taken care of by the demons-"

And that's when William's death scythe became pointed at Claire Andrews's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

><p>They are both shinigamis.<br>They are both grim reapers.  
>They are both death gods.<strong><br>**

But the one who truly holds onto that title is him.  
>He is the one with the death scythe, after all.<p>

She is a nurse.  
>Someone who helps other shinigami if they get badly injured.<br>Someone who plays a silent role in the world of which they live in.

However, according to him, she is a traitor.  
>To work with demons.<br>To play a part in turning one into a shinigami.**  
><strong>

A grim reaper.  
>A death god.<strong><br>**

Why would she do that?!

It throws off the balance of the world.  
>It's like messing around with death.<strong><br>**

Something that should not - should never - be done.

But she did it anyway.  
>And he was disgusted.<p>

"_What?!"_ he shouts, enraged. "_Why!?"_

There was a promise. Truly, there was.  
>But she had tried doing this before and quit.<p>

Now, though, with this promise, she went back to it.  
>Just because she could. Nothing could stop her.<p>

It was risky, her life was put at stake so many times.  
>But she was never the one to die. They were.<br>She was the one who killed them. All of them.

Except this one. This one survived.  
>She got it right. She figured it out.<p>

_"I told you: I made a promise to a friend."_

The death scythe presses closer to her neck.  
>It feels cold against her skin.<p>

"_And who would that be?"_ he questions her.

"_I will not say,"_ she retorts. "_For you will surely kill him."_

His eyes narrow at her from behind his glasses.  
>What in the world kind of promise did she make?<br>Who in the world did she make the promise to?

A crimson line flows from the point of the death scythe.  
>to the woman's white shirt. It blossoms out, staining the<br>white shirt red with her very own blood.

She was fool for doing what she did. He should kill her.  
>Right now. Get it done and over with. And then kill the pest.<p>

But why didn't he kill them earlier? It would have been easier.  
>He had more than a month to do it, so why didn't he?<p>

What held him back?  
>What made him stop?<p>

* * *

><p>"William," she starts, bringing her hand up to the death scythe. Her fingers wrap around the thing that would surely end her life if she wasn't careful. "You need to listen to me."<p>

Said reaper only scowls at her. He should kill her now

"What happened - what I did - it changes everything. He's not a demon anymore, William! He's one of us, he's a-"

"Don't you dare call that pest a shinigami," William interrupts, voice hard and cold. "You said it yourself, he still has demon blood running through his veins. Demons are vile creatures that bring death and destruction wherever they go. They claim souls as their own, and then steal them without a second thought. You and I both know that, Andrews. Every shinigami knows that."

He removes his death scythe from the blonde's throat. Claire breathes out a quiet sigh of relief and puts a hand around her slightly bleeding neck. It'll heal soon enough. Small wounds like that don't take long to heal.

"So do not compare that _thing_ to us. He may be part shinigami but he is definitely not a true one. And, as I already said, he is something that should really not exist." The reaper looks away for a moment and stares out the window. The sun was starting to set, making the sky go from blue to a pink-ish orange color.

"If he shouldn't really exist," Claire starts off, bringing William's attention back to her. She was frowning as she glared at the reaper. "Then why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance?"

That's a question he has yet to figure out.

"Get out. I'll speak with you later," is all William says. To be perfectly honest, he was pissed off. He needs time to calm and think things through. And just looking at her, knowing she worked with demons, knowing she played a part in turning one into a shinigami, was not helping him.

"Tch." Claire leaves the room and slams the door behind her, making the room shake a little. Obviously, this would not be their last discussion about this topic. She should have just left it at the promising a friend part. But no, she admits to working with those damn demons.

"_Stupid!_" the blonde hisses to herself. Now things just got a lot more complicated.

Claire enters her little office and gently closes the door behind her, unlike her little scene just a few moments ago. She sits down at her small desk and pulls out a folder filled several papers. The papers are her written reports on the demon-shinigami-hybrid. Mainly all the blood tests that she did for more than a month while he was unconscious.

She flips through them, curious to see how much he changed from when he first arrived. He looked like he about to die when the frantic redhead brought him in. High fever, ragged breathing, that constant look of pain. The nurse wasn't sure if he would survive, if he would be like all the others that died. That would be such a disappointment, too, if he died. But he didn't. He managed to pull through, stay alive, and become what he is now.

There's a rather consistent change within each blood test up until this last one, the one she did today. Each report she wrote says that thr former butler's blood held a steady increase to becoming a shinigami as the his original demon blood attempted to fight it off. But then Claire gets to the most recent one and sees how his blood might actually be trying to even out.

"That would be interesting," the blonde says to herself, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I'll have to make sure and draw some more blood later. Well, that is..." Her smile disappears as soon as it came.

_If William doesn't kill him first._

She couldn't tell with him. Just because he didn't kill him earlier doesn't mean he won't kill him later. However, that still makes her wonder. Why _didn't_ he kill him earlier? William had the chance. Hell, he had more than a month to do it. But he didn't. What kept him from doing so? It didn't make much sense. Plus, he never actually answered her question, which means he probably doesn't even know. Or he just won't tell her.

Claire sighs heavily and sets the written documents down and leans back in her chair. Things were indeed very complicated. More complicated than she thought they would be.

First of all, a demon became a shinigami. Not only that but he isn't even actually a true shinigami. There is bound to complications with that. Who knows who else will try to kill him. He's something different, a hybrid, _something that should really not exist-_

"Fuck off!" Claire shouts in anger, on her feet immediately. She looks around the small room and groans and sits back down in her chair. The blonde puts a hand over her face as she leans back.

Second of all, William now knows that she was working with demons and that she played a part in turning one into a shinigami. What he doesn't know is everything that came before that. She'll have to watch her mouth better. This one slip-up was a bad enough, she doesn't need anymore.

Third, referring back the former butler being some sort of hybrid, who knows what all he can and can't do. He has to eat human food, no doubt, but can he still consume a soul? Would he be able to collect records (if he even managed to even touch a death scythe)? There will still so many things Claire wanted to know.

Fourth, there was, not only William, but Grell she had to worry about. The little friend she made the promise to. Several months ago, almost a year even. He may not remember what he said or what she said. But she remembered.

Fifth, those damn demons. One of them is dead thanks to the former butler, and the other one has yet to be seen since that same day. Who knows where she went. All the nurse can do is wait. But, no doubt will the hybrid want to kill the demon who got away. To feel her blood on his hands is something he is surely looking forward to enjoying.

Claire sighs heavily, removing her hand from her face. She looks out the window and notices that the sun has gone. It's dark outside now. Funny how, just a few moments ago, it was only just starting to set. Time certainly does fly. Humans live such quick lives when you think about it.

The blonde gets up from her chair and exits the room. She walks down the halls to find her room. Today has been a rather long day and she was exhausted. As soon as she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, sleep gently wrapped its arms around her small frame.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

><p>"Oooohhh William~!" an all too familiar voice calls.<p>

Said male looks up from his work just as a redheaded reaper enters his office. A large toothy grin is plastered on his face as he skips over to his desk. The former demon remains out in the hall with what looks like to be shopping bags.

William sighs, "What is it, Sutcliff?"

The flamboyant reaper rests his elbows on the other's desk, intertwines his hands together, and sets his chin on them. That large toothy grin never leaves his face. In fact, it seems to have gotten bigger. His red glasses slide down his nose slightly, making it to where Grell couldn't properly look through them. So his darling Will held a slightly blurry outline. But that's perfectly fine since the redhead could still see his handsome face.

_Cold and stoic as ever, my darling little Will~_

"Well, since we haven't spoken properly in a while, a small problem has arisen. Sebas~chan would like to know where he would be staying at," Grell explains. Putting much, if not all, the fault on William since he _did_ refuse to talk about anything that concerned the former butler.

Another sigh, "Right. Well then-" a quick glance toward the hybrid, "-for tonight, he can stay with you. Tomorrow, he will be placed in a more permanent room."

Sebastian makes a small noise of displeasure. He has a headache, and he's had one since Grell decided to go shopping for clothes. He'd rather stay out on the streets. The former demon is simply put up with everything. He's had enough and he's just done.

Done with Grell.  
>Done with William.<br>Done with Claire.  
>Done with this <em>shinigami bullshit.<br>_Done with _everyone_.  
>Done with <em>everything<em>.

**Done**.

And Grell couldn't be happier with William's statement. He squeals in absolute joy at the fact that his beloved Sebas~chan would be spending the night with him. Alone, just the two of them, _at night!_ How can it get any more _perfect?_ _Oh_ the _romance_ they could share~

Key word: could. The redhead is well aware that Sebastian would never take part in his romantic [sexual] fantasies. But hey! A lady can dream, can't she?

Though you can never really say never, can you? Now that Sebastian is a shinigami (even if he's just a little different from the rest), the redhead might be able to crack the cold and emotionless exterior and expose those buried emotions. Dive in and take them and drag them out. Make the former demon _feel_.

"However, don't think you can goof around too much, Sutcliff. You have work to do early in the morning," William hands the frowning Grell a small stack of papers. The redhead flips through them before sighing.

"Fine," he whines, tucking them inside the red jacket. Sebastian catches the name 'Johnathan King' before it disappears out of sight. Papers of people who are going to die, no doubt.

William glances out the window and notices how the sky has darkened to black. He looks back at the two people invading his office. Grell is pouting about the fact his "beauty sleep" will be ruined by having to wake up early for work, and Sebastian looks plainly irritated at the world. As if he's trying light an eternal hellfire to it as punishment for existing.

_Ha._

"Also, Sutcliff," William speaks again. "Bring Michaelis over here before you leave tomorrow morning. He'll get his own work to do."

Grell glances at Sebastian, who says nothing, before responding with a simple, "Okay."

A thick layer of uncomfortable silence is placed upon the three of them. No one says anything, and no one seems to be breathing anymore. It's as if time froze.

"You both can leave now," William finally says, shattering the silence. The shards fall around them and Grell takes in a breath, as if he was actually holding it just moments earlier. He turns around swiftly, red hair flying around him for just a second. Sebastian moves away from the door frame, grabs the bags, and follows Grell down the halls.

Grell soon begins to babble on about things that Sebastian really has no interest in. Something about how he dislikes early work since it cuts in with his beauty sleep. It only increases the former demon's headache.

Eventually, they stop at a door. The redhead pulls out a key, unlocks the door, and heads inside the room with Sebastian following him. Grell lights a few candles, shedding some light on them. The floor is wood- a dark and pristine wood. The walls are painted white. One lone window hidden behind a velvet red curtain. The bed has the same wood as the floor, but everything else about it is red. Other furniture in the room is the same wood as the floor.

Sebastian spies plushies of himself and William resting the redhead's bed as he sets the bags down. He quirks a brow at Grell, who only grins in response.

"What do you think?" Grell asks, spreading his arms out as he gestures to his room.

"It's nice. I'm just surprised you don't have more red since that's your favorite color, is it not?" Sebastian questions.

Grell makes a sound, a grunt of annoyance, "_Ugh!_ Believe me, I wanted the whole thing to be that fiery red color, but Will wouldn't let me." He tsks and adverts his eyes somewhere else.

Sebastian eyes him carefully for a moment before gesturing to the bags with his foot and asking, "What do you want me to do with the bags?"

The redhead looks at them and stepping closer to them and selecting one of them, "Well, this one is mine. The rest are yours so just place them over by that corner for now."

The butler does as instructed and turns around to see Grell pull out his new red silk nightgown from the bag. He had said, while they were shopping, that his other one was sadly very tattered. Grell rubs the silken piece of clothing between his fingers, admiring that vibrant red color. How can such a color be so gorgeous?

"Oh! Sebas~chan, I must change for sleep. And as lady, I simply can't have you peeping on me!" Grell informs him, already on his feet. He strolls over the former demon, that large toothy grin on face his again. "Unless, of course, you plan on changing with me, but we don't actually change _clothes_~"

Sebastian closes his eyes and sighs heavily. Annoyed. The headache is almost head splitting worthy now. "I'll just leave you to change into your nightgown."

"You're no fun, Bassy~" Grell pouts. Then he points to a door that matches the color of the white walls. "You can go in there - I'll tell you when I've finished dressing."

The former demon nods his head politely and goes inside, closing the door behind him. In the darkness, he notices a candle holder on the wall. Suddenly, it lights up the room with a small, flickering flame. Sebastian smiles to himself, pleased he still has that ability.

It's a bathroom. Everything is white minus the blood red towels that hang on a small, silver rod. Various bottles and other things line up along the sink and tub. Products for women, as to be expected of Grell. The raven haired male chuckles quietly to himself.

"Okay, Sebas~chan! You can come out now~" Grell calls, quickly followed by a giggle. Sebastian shakes his head, not wanting to know what exactly the redhead just imagined.

The candle flame flickers out, and Sebastian exits the bathroom. He finds the flamboyant reaper laying on his bed in what one would presume to be a seductive manner. Grell has his head propped up with his hand as his elbow rests on a pillow. The silk red nightgown clings to his surprisingly curvy figure. He has that grin on his face again. That large toothy grin. Does it ever go away?

Sebastian notices the red jacket, the one originally worn by Madame Red, hangs on the edge of the bed frame. The papers are still neatly tucked away in there.

"_Oh Sebas~chan,_" Grell chimes, tilting his head ever so slightly, making his glasses glint in the candle light. "What do you think _now~?_"

Headache.

"I think you should just go to sleep now. Don't you have work early in the morning? You'll want to get as much 'beauty sleep' as you can," Sebastian says through his teeth as he glares heavily at the redhead.

Grell's smile disappears. He sticks his lower lip out as he pouts in minor protest, "You are just no fun, Bassy. Aren't you going to sleep, too?"

"No. I'm not tired," Sebastian answers, looking towards the window. The red curtains block the view to the outside world. He really isn't tired - he just has a headache is all. It's just like when he was demon. So sleep would still be a luxurious thing.

"Oh," is all Grell says. The redhead adjusts himself so he can go to sleep. He takes his glasses off and places them on the little nightstand near his bed. Then he turns and faces away from the former demon, pulls the blankets up to his chin, and squeezes his two plushies close to his chest. "Goodnight, Sebastian."

The raven haired male closes his eyes and makes the candles in the room flicker out. Darkness falls upon the two immediately. Sebastian opens his eyes and waits for Grell's breathing to slow and even out. Then he moves and sits down on the wood floor and leans his head against the wall. It was going to be a long night.

Closing his eyes again, Sebastian mutters under his breath, "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, but this story has been put on a hiatus until further notice. I apologize for this inconvenience. **


	7. An Apology

**| Not An Update, But An Apology |**

After a long hiatus, I am sadly discontinuing this story. For some reason, I haven't been able to write for this story. Things have happened, and I suddenly lost track of this story and can't really remember what I had planned for it. There were so many things I wanted to do, but just can't put it to words. It sucks, man.

If you would like to adopt this story, then please tell me. I would love to see what you can do to make this story shine. PM me or just ask in the reviews. I could probably send you the general ideas of what I was hoping to do, if you want. But, uh, yeah.

This part of the story will remain on my account, since it was my baby, and I really don't have the heart to delete it. This is the one story I bluntly refuse to delete. Just- I refuse.

Anyways, I might post my drabbles from my Wattpad account over here. If you want to read some of my other stuff from Wattpad, then just go and click the link I have in my profile.

So yeah. I'm really sorry to anyone who was looking forward to the next update. And please, tell me if you would like to adopt this story. I guess that's all I have to say. Goodbye.

**~Rae**


End file.
